Modifications to pneumatic tires have historically been sought for retarding or preventing their deflation upon being punctured. Many methods, sealants and tire constructions have been suggested and offered for ordinary passenger vehicle tires for automobiles which are to be driven over open roadways. Fluid and semi-solid puncture sealant coatings which seal by flowing into the puncture hole have been unsuccessful primarily because they tend to cause the tire to become out of balance and also because many times they are not operable or effective over a wide temperature range extending from summer to winter conditions. Central cores of cellular material which will physically maintain the tire shape when punctured generally place a restriction on the vehicular maximum speed because of eventual breakdown or destruction of the cells by the effects of heat and distortion.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a puncture sealing pneumatic tire which has ability to seal against puncturing objects or to provide a slow, relatively controlled, leak rate upon being punctured.